Picture Unperfect
by pumpkinpie10
Summary: After Oliver joins the "cool crowd", Miley wonders what happened to the boy she once new and loved. Rated T. Miley/Oliver


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana_

_Picture Unperfect_

It was all so perfect before. Every touch, every glance, and every emotion. It was like a dream that was finally coming true. His laugh was infectious to me. His smile melted me to my very core. Everything about him was perfect.

But now all of the feelings are gone.

I remember the very first time I knew that I was in love with him. We were nothing but good friends. To me, he was the funniest guy I knew. If I came to school in a terrible mood, his jokes were the only things that could lift my spirit off the ground. Everything would be alright for that day.

This was the routine for a long time. It wasn't anything special. It was just the relationship we shared. You know what they say, though. You don't know what you have until it's gone. In my case, he was gone. Not physically, but emotionally. He wasn't there anymore.

At first, I couldn't put my finger on it. Why was he ignoring me all of a sudden?

Then it all became clear to me. He had changed in a matter of months. The only people that were worthy of hanging out with him were the "popular" kids. Along with all of that, I guess I wasn't pretty enough to be his girlfriend. We just stopped talking all together. Our conversations were replaced with cold glances that were shot from across the room. We were nothing together.

Of course, my sorry heart would forgive him for everything when he would reconcile for one day. Deep inside, there was hope that he was sincere in his attempts to make nice. The words he spoke were so soft and believable. My heart would melt at the sound of his voice. A murmur of an arrogant person could be heard in the background, and seconds later, his voice would sound mimicking the exact words of the other voice.

I let out a soft chuckle. "You're so…you." I said in hopes of a response. Instead, he just laughed along with me and left the scene. I guess there were too many people watching us get along.

It was my word choice. "You're so…you." That was one thing that I suspect he didn't want to hear. If he were himself, then that would mean his "friends" wouldn't be his friends anymore. That would mean that his whole little world that he dreamed up for himself would be a lie.

That was one thing that he didn't want to lose.

It stung a little that he'd rather have a superficial friendship with other girls who have superficial body parts. (Jealousy got the best of me). Why would he choose this over the friendship he had with Lilly and I. He has known her since kinder garden and me since middle school. I had a little more faith in him to make the right decision. I was wrong.

I knew that our friendship was gone down the drain in an instant. It was at that moment that I knew our relationship would never be the same.

We were on a school trip. To put it simply, I knew nobody and neither did he. I tried to make conversation, but he was so stubborn. He wouldn't even give me a glance. He would talk to me without looking me in the eyes. It hurt so badly, I couldn't even look _him_ in the eyes anymore. I didn't want to let him go, but he gave me no other choice.

I had to confront him.

"What's happened to us? Why aren't we friends anymore, Oliver?" I asked him quietly. He looked around the hallway to see if anyone was looking, but everyone had already filed into their classes.

"Nothing happened." He said simply. I was looking for a real response with real meaning put into it. His response just aggravated me.

"Enough with the bullshit, Oliver. Tell the truth because this might be the last words we ever speak to each other. I want to know the truth." I said, as my voice began to choke up. I took him a while to conjure up a reasonable answer. Finally, he spoke.

"We just don't have anything in common anymore. You've changed." As soon as I heard him, I immediately lost it. I couldn't believe that he could tell me something so shallow and untrue to my face.

"Excuse me. You're saying that I'm the one that's changed. Look at yourself, Oliver. Look at what you've become. All you do is hang out with girls who only care about that way they dress and how rich the look to people. Most of all, they're just using you. All this popularity has blinded you from seeing their true motives. As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who has changed." I finished, practically in tears.

He stood there, dumbstruck. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he moved. He leaned in close to me and kissed me. I was stunned, but gradually relaxed as his hands slid around my waist. It seemed so right to be kissing him, but at the same time, it seemed like another one of his stunts. I just couldn't take that risk of getting hurt again.

I pulled away from him, gave him a smile, and walked away. No words were spoken, just as it should have been.

I went home that night and sat on the edge of my bed for what seemed like hours. I contemplated what had happened that afternoon and what will happen in the future.

I got up from my bed and began to go through everything that belonged or reminded me of him. I shredded pictures and scrapbook pages. My tears seemed endless as I thought that I could have flooded my whole room. I finished and leaned back on my door. I had run out of tears and was just staring out the window when I heard the doorbell.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Standing there was the guy of my dreams, soaking wet. I didn't know what to think at first. My body just froze in the position it was in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"I figured I walk to the house of the girl I love in the soaking rain and kiss her. I hope that's alright with you." He said, letting a smile slip from his lips. I nodded, and for the first time in a long time, I laughed.

"Go right ahead." I said as he kissed me for the second time in one day. This one was different, though. This one was real and heartfelt. This kiss brought me back from my terrible mood and brought back the feelings from all of those laughs.

This kiss would last forever.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I'd also appreciate some constructive criticism. Please Review!**


End file.
